


My Universe

by yourbisexualaunt



Category: 2doc - Fandom, Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, M/M, Other, phase1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbisexualaunt/pseuds/yourbisexualaunt
Summary: Phase 1! Explores Murdoc's interactions with 2D in his comatose state, and what happens after he woke up. Be prepared for fluff cause Murdoc is gonna be cute as shit





	1. Big Bang

Murdoc's eyes pried them selves open. His breathing was heavy, and his mind was unclear. He felt a warm sensation on the top of his head, which he ran his hand over. He looked at his hand, blood coating his palm. "Oh, fuck..." The satanist felt like he was pinned to his seat. The searing pain in his temples willed him to shut his eyes. He groaned, crawling slowly out of the car door and standing up. He used the hood of his car to stand himself up, looking around. His car was totaled, as was half the music shop. Murdoc looked down at the front end of his car to see asses where the majority of the damage was. That was when he saw the tall, blue haired man in front of him. Not just in front of him, but more so under the front tire of his car. 

15 Minutes Earlier

The satanist drove his car down the street, not really knowing his destination just yet. He was thinking about an idea he had late last night, about starting his own band. He was already amazing -according to himself- at the bass, so all he needed to do was scrape up another couple members and boom! He'd be famous! He decided the first thing he needed was instruments. Obviously, he wouldn't be paying. He made his way to the music shop down the street, and decided that the best way to get the instruments was simply to ram right through the front door. He'd underestimated the pain that would have on him.


	2. Redshift

Murdoc tried his best to stay calm, but he was panicking. Did he just kill a fucking kid? He tried his best to gently shift the boy out from under the car, hoping he wasn't making things worse. His eyes widened when he saw the state of the blunette in front of him. His one eye was completely black. The satanist had never seen anything like it. He hesitantly pressed his ear to the boy's chest, and sighed in relief when a heartbeat rang in his ears. It was faint, but he it was beating. Murdoc thought about what would happen if the man before him did die, causing him to pick up his phone. He knew what he did next would cause major consequences, but he couldn't just leave the boy there. He looked like he was half dead already. He dialed 911 and waited for the operator to pick up, deciding that he'd rather live with whatever came out of this than the guilt of actually killing someone. 

When the ambulance and cop cars came flooding down the street, Murdoc debated making a run for it. He decided it wasn't worth it, and awaited his punishment instead. He was  quickly arrested, as expected, and taken to the police station. He told them what happened -playing it off as an accident- and they seemed like they wouldn't go too hard on him. He was glad for this, as he didn't want to stuck in a jail cell for something as mundane as this. Though, if the satanist knew what the judge had in store for him, he would have begged to be locked up.


	3. Atmosphere

“I have to what??” Murdoc looked up at the judge, stunned. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. 

“You have to take care of him. You caused him to be in this coma, so you have to take care of him for however long it lasts.” Before the satanist could interrupt again, the judge’s wooden gavel came slamming down. This declared the sentence final. Murdoc was taken out of the courtroom and to a police car out front, where he could see the tall blue haired man sloping down in the passenger seat. The police officer handed him a thick envelope, the name Stuart Pot written neatly across the front. The officer told Murdoc to pull his car up front to take Stuart. 

“Oh...yeah...ya see, I don’t really have one. Kinda crashed into the boy’s head, remember?” The satanist said jokingly, but the officer showed no smile. 

“Fine. Get in the back seat, I’ll drop you off at your house.” Murdoc did as he was told, staring out the window the entire ride home. 

When he saw the shitty front door of his small home, the satanist stepped out of the car. He office helped carry Stuart inside to the couch, then left without another word. Murdoc sighed and sat on the couch next to the unmoving boy. He looked through the envelope he received, which included a list of things he had to do for the boy as well as his personal information. Murdoc groaned and tossed it on the coffee table. He looked at the tall boy next to him, and his eyes drifted up to his hair. How on earth was it so blue. And so...soft? The satanist hands reached up to stroke the boys hair, thinking why not, no one would know anyway. Damn, it’s as soft as it looks. Murdoc recoiled from the boy, weirded out by his own thoughts. This was gonna be a long... however long comas last.


	4. Supernova

Murdoc had been taking care of the blunette for about a week, and he'd really started getting the hang of it. One day, after he had made sure the boy was fed and hydrated, he called one of his friends to pick them up to go grocery shopping. After all, he didn't have car to do it himself. 

When the satanist saw his friend Rudy's car pull up, he picked up Stuart bridal style. The green mans friend raised an eyebrow when he laid the comatose boy into the back seat. Murdoc climbed into the passenger side, shutting the door. He turned to Rudy, who was staring at him. "What?"

"Why'd you put a dead kid in my car?"

"He's not dead, idiot. He's in a coma. And I'm in charge of taking care of him. Now will ya shut up and drive?" Rudy shrugged and drove down the street towards the supermarket. 

When the three of them got to the parking lot, Rudy slowed the car down to talk to some birds. Murdoc rolled his eyes, tapping his shoulder. "Oy, can we get moving. I've g-" The satanist cut himself off when he saw one of the girls, and, well, the two 'girls' on her chest. He shut his mouth and listened to Rudy talk to them, focusing on the part where they said they might show some skin for some donuts. Rudy began to explain that he couldn't, but Murdoc cut him off. 

"Hop out! I got this!" Murdoc switched seats with his friend and buckled up. He pulled into a relatively empty part of the lot and started to drift the car in circles. They were accurate and precise, until the one bird lifted her top. The second the satanist's attention drifted, the front tire of the car hit the curb. 

It wasn't too bad of a crash,but the airbags that went off temporarily blocked Murdoc's vision. When he pushed them out of the way, he found glass on his lap. Why was there broken glass? He looked up and saw that the windscreen was smashed. A tuft of blue hair was caught on a crack of it. Oh shit. Did I buckle him in?

When Murdoc saw the empty backseat, he ran out of the car as fast as he could. About 10 fest away, he saw the boy on the ground. He'd have been a lot more worried if the blunette didn't sit up and look back at him.


	5. Black Holes

Murdoc's has dropped. The once comatose boy sat up and looked at him, his two eyes pitch black. Oh shit. 

"Where...Where am I?" The boy's voice was high pitched, and he tried to stand himself up. His long lanky legs were shaking when he tried to walk. The satanist quickly ran to him, helping him up. He looked him up at down, looking for any other significant injuries. He surprisingly found none.

"I'll um...I'll explain when we get home ok?" Murdoc pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling a cab. The boy simply watched him, dazed. The cab pulled up no more than 5 minutes later, and the satanist helped the boy into the car and gave the driver his address. 

When the satanist saw the familiar house out the window, he helped the tall boy walk slowly to the door. Murdoc unlocked it and basically carried Stuart inside, sitting him on the couch. "So, um, what do you remember?"

"Well...I-I was at work...and everything...w-went black?" Stu looked genuinely confused over what had happened. 

"You were in a...car accident. You went into a coma, and then today you were in another car accident. And I guess that woke you up? But anyways, my names Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals. I've been taking care of you." The satanist stuck his hand out to Stuart, who gently shook it. 

"O-Oh...ok...why?"

"Well uh, it's my job. Yeah. But anyways, are you hungry? Thirsty?" The boy nodded, presumably to both, so Murdoc went to the kitchen. He made a turkey and cheese sandwich and grabbed a water bottle, walking back to Stu. 

"Here you go. You're name's Stuart, right?" The boy nodded. "Hmph. That's kind of a mouthful. Stu is better...but...how about..Dents? Two dents? Cause, ya know, your head?" Murdoc chuckled, then his face lit up. "2D! You can be 2D! How about that?"

Stuart was still a bit stunned by everything that had just happened to him, and all he could do was nod. The satanist grinned, ruffling the boys hair gently. 

"Ok, 2D. Ready for bed?" Stu answered with another nod. Murdoc gently picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom. He laid him in the big bed. "You usually sleep on the couch, but I'll take it tonight. Goodnight, two dents." The satanist shut off the lights, closing the door when he left. Stuart stared up at the ceiling. That guy is one scary looking dude. Why does he make me feel so...safe? 2D fell asleep with thoughts like these running around his mind.


	6. Stardust

Stuart awoke to a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He sat upright, looking towards the noise. 

"Fuck!" Murdoc stood in the kitchen, the lower half of his turtle neck covered in pancaked batter. He groaned and mumbled curses to himself as he tried to rinse it off. Stu got up quietly, walking towards the angry man. 

"I can...um...I can help if you want?" The satanist raises an eyebrow at the boy, but shrugged. 2D grabbed a wet dishrag and gently wiped the batter off the shorter man's shirt, then off the counter where it spilled. "I used to cook at...home." Stuart chewed on his lil while he finished wiping up the mess, and his eyes watered. Murdoc knew why. It had said in his file that his parents disowned him, but not why. He thought it'd be best not to ask. 2D quickly realized he was about to cry, and wiped his eyes. "I-I'll finish these. B-but can we put on music...? I used to always listen to music while I cooked..." 

"Oh um, I don't really have anything to listen to it on. My phone is kinda busted. I can...play thought? I guess?" Murdoc went into his bedroom, coming back out with his signature bass. 

"You play..?" Stu raised an eyebrow, not thinking that the satanist would be the kind of guy to play an instrument. 

"Yeah, have since I was a kid." Murdoc sat in one of the chairs in the dining room, tuning the bass. 2D turned towards the stove to finish breakfast. Once the bassist had his instrument in toon, he gently strummed out a song. He hummed slog almost too quietly to hear, but Stuart noticed. His voice was scratchy and off pitch, but it caught Stu's attention. He was so caught off guard by the satanist's playing, he forgot that he was in the middle of cooking. That was until, the smoke from the burning pancaked made the fire alarm go off.


	7. Sunshine

Murdoc quickly put his bass down, shutting the flame off on the stove. He waved a dish towel in front of the alarm, trying to make it stop. He cleared the smoke out from in front of it and it shut off after a while. He sighed with relief, and it was only then did he notice the blunette curled into a ball on the floor. 

"Are you...alright?" He gently placed a hand on the shivering boy's shoulder, and the flinch he got in return made his recoil. "Hey, it's alright. It was just the smoke alarm. It's ok." The tall boy sat up slowly, his breathing uneven. 

"I-I'm sorry...I-I d-didn't mean to m-mess it up..." The boy tugged at his long blue hair, tears slipping out of his eyes. Murdoc's stomach dropped. Shit, he thought. Did the accident really mess him up this bad?

The satanist helped Stuart up, not even realizing he was rubbing his back slowly. "See, it's fine, yeah? We can just go out to eat." Murdoc put the charred pan into the sink, grabbing his keys. Stu wiped his eyes, nodding at the idea. The bassist walked the taller man out to the car, getting in the drivers seat. He could see that the boy was still holding back tears. 

"It's really okay, Dents. I'm not mad. Don't worry about it, alright?" Murdoc places a hand on the blunette's shoulder once again, this time unaccompanied by a flinch. He smiled a bit at this, thinking any progress was worth it. "Now let's get some food, yeah?" He started the car, driving down the street. 

Stuart didn't even notice, but he was smiling too. No one had ever been this nice to him. He assumed it wouldn't last long.


	8. Cosmic

Murdoc pulled into the parking lot of a small diner, putting the car in park. He stepped out, waiting for Stuart to do the same before he lead him inside. Murdoc sat in a booth close to the window, and Stu slid in right next to him. The satanist raised his eyebrow a bit at his choice of seating, but shrugged it off. He handed the blunette a menu. "Whadya want, 2D?"

The tall boy looked over his menu, pointing to a picture of a small stack of waffles. "Can I have...these?" Murdoc nodded, ordering for him and himself when the waiter came to the table. The bassist tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, humming to himself. He was startled when he felt Stu lean against him. His arm instinctively tended up, and Stuart immediately pulled away. 

"I-I'm sorry. M-My head hurts." The boy looked down at his lap. 

"Oh uh, no. It's okay I just wasn't expecting it. Here." Murdoc reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small pill bottle. He poured two pills into his hand, handing them to the boy. "The doctor gave me these for you." Stu nodded, swallowing them dry. "You can um...lean on me...if you want."

A small smile spread across Stu's face, and he laid his head back against Murdoc's shoulder. The satanist smiled as well once 2D's eyes were closed. 

By the time the waiter came to the table with the food, Stuart was quietly snoring against Murdoc's shoulder. The bassist asked the waiter to wrap the food up to go, shaking the boy gently. "Stu...were gonna go okay?" The boy mumbled incoherently, causing Murdoc to laugh quietly. He paid for the food and got up, holding the boxes in his arm. In the other arm he hoisted Stuart over his shoulder, walking to the car. He gently put the blunette down in the front seat, bucking him up. Then he got in the drivers seat, starting up the car. 

On the ride home, Murdoc wondered why he felt so...warm? He couldn't place his emotions, he just felt...better. When he pulled up to the house, he looked over at the sleeping boy. He gently ran a hand through his long blue hair, sighing contently. What was this boy doing to him?


	9. Shooting Star

Murdoc carries Stu inside when he got home, laying him down in his bed. He pulled the covers over the tall boy, smiling as he watched Stuart crawl underneath them. He desperately wanted to get in the bed next to him, but he restrained himself. He shut the bedroom door, going out into the kitchen to put all the food away. Once he was done he sat on the couch, turning on a random tv show as a million thoughts raced through his head. 

Around an hour later, Murdoc's attention was pulled from the screen when he hear someone...singing? He paused his show, making sure it wasn't coming from the tv. And it wasn't. The voice he heard was angelic. It was the only way to described it. Mesmerized, he slowly walked toward the melody. It was coming from his bedroom, and he cracked opened the door a tiny bit to peek inside. 

The blunette was sitting on the bed, a piece of notebook paper in his hands. He was singing to himself, and Murdoc recognized the sheet in front of him. It was the bassist’s own lyrics, ones he never planned on anyone actually seeing. He hated everything he wrote, but all the sudden, his words sounded amazing coming out of the boy’s mouth. He came into the room too quietly for Stu to notice, and only started the singer when he spoke. “You didn’t tell me you could sing, Dents.”

The blue haired boy jumped when he heard the man, quickly setting the paper down. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to snoop but I-I read it and its...really good. I don’t know if I got the time right but I-”

Murdoc cut off the boy’s rambling. “You’ve got to be in my band.” Stuart raised an eyebrow. 

“You have a band?”

“Well, no, not really it’s kind of just me. But I do now! And you’re the frontman!” The satanist grinned excitedly, grabbing Stu’s shoulder. “How does that sound?”

“Well I-I’ve never sang I-in front of anyone before...I dunno...” The boy’s eyes shifted around the room nervously. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Just...think about it?” Murdoc patted the boy’s back softly. “But you’d be great. Trust me.” This made 2D smile up at the bassist because, well, he did. Even though he had only known the older man for a short time (at least, consciously known), he did trust him. In fact, he even felt something other than trust for the man as well. But he didn’t quite know what it was. Yet.


	10. Constellations

The next day, Murdoc was ecstatic. He finally had a band! He rolled off of the couch, where he'd been sleeping ever since Stu woke up. He hurried to his room, knocking gently on the door "2DDDDDD....good morningggg." He cracked open the door, seeing the blue headed boy still sleeping soundly in his bed. He smiled,  kneeling down next to the bed. He gently ran a hand through Stuart's hair. "Wake uppppppp."

The tall boy sat up, blinking his eyes open slowly. He yawned, stretching out his lanky arms as far as he could. "Morning." The singer's raspy morning voice made Murdoc's heart skip a beat. 

"Ready to get to work?" He watched Stu tilt his head in confusion. "Our band, remember."

"O-Oh. Okay." Stuart nodded and got up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Murdoc walked out of the room, grabbing his bass. He went into the living room, rummaging through his stuff until he found a beat up keyboard. Stu came into the room to watch as the bassist set it up in front of the couch. Murdoc turned around and smiled, gesturing to the instrument. 

"So, I can teach you how to play the keyboard cause we need that for our band. But it's pretty easy and I think you'll get it quick. I'm also a really good teacher." He grinned, making 2D laugh a little.  

"Thank you.." The boy sat in front of it, turning it on. His long fingers moved over the keys, effortlessly playing a beautiful tune. Murdoc just stared at him, dumbfounded. When 2D finished and looked up, he froze. "I..um.."

"Sweet Satan, Dents." He laughed and grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Is there anything you can't do?" The compliment made the corners of the blunette's mouth turn upwards. Murdoc took a familiar piece of paper from the coffee table, handing it to the boy. We're gonna play this, okay?" Stuart nodded and read the lyrics again, smiling. He loved the song already. 

Murdoc started playing the bass line, 2D soon following along with the keyboard. He sang the first couple of lines, perfectly in the satanist's option. 

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on

Murdoc's fingers froze. He was lost on the boy's voice. It was mesmerizing. 2D quickly stopped when the man did, nervous that he’d made a mistake. “I-I’m sorry...did I mess up?” The satanist just looked down at the blunette. Satan, everything about the boy just made his mind stop working. He tried to gain his composure. 

“No! No. It was great.” But it was more than that. It was angelic. It made Murdoc’s heart race, his hands shake. It made him feel things he hadn’t before. He was in love.


	11. Eclipse

The two men finished practicing the song, Murdoc messing up more times than usual. He just couldn't seem to focus around the boy. The nervousness he felt was an unfamiliar feeling, his heart racing in his chest was a new sensation. But he liked it. 

The satanist set his bass down, sighing contently. He sat back on the couch, watching the blunette as he folded up the keyboard and leaned it against the wall. Murdoc chewed on his lip, looking at the floor. There was something he wanted to know, even though he knew he definitely should not ask. But he really wanted, no, needed to know. "Stu?"

The singer turned and looked back at the man. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you parents put you out?"

Stuart's black eyes widened a bit, not expecting a question like that. He turned away so he wasn't facing the man, shrugging his shoulders. Murdoc got up off the couch, receiving a flinch when he placed a gently hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"It's alright, Stu. You don't have to tell me."

2D turned around to face the man, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Because...I-I'm gay. T-They threw me out because I'm gay." The blue haired boy put his face in his hands, knowing the bassist's opinion of his would be tarnished. He'd always tried to hide his sexuality, ever since how his parents reacted. But for some reason, he just felt like he had to tell Murdoc the truth. After all he'd done for him, how could he lie right to his face? Even if it did cost him everything he had right now. Because really, the satanist was the only thing he had. 

The last thing Stuart was expecting was for the bassist to pull him into a tight hug, but that's just what happened. He let his tears go as he buried his face in the order mans shirt, and Murdoc gently ran his fingers through the blunette's hair. "It's okay, Dents. I'm never gonna put you out, okay? As long as I know you you're not gonna be on the streets. You'll be right here with me. I promise." The satanist calmly whispered to the sobbing boy. And he meant it.


	12. Moonlight

Late that night, 2D laid in Murdoc's bed, staring up at the ceiling. He picked at the hangnails on his fingers, sighing to himself. It seemed like it would be a sleepless night. He got up as quiet as he could, making his way into the kitchen. When he saw the satanist sleeping soundly on the couch, he couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful. Stuart opened the fridge gently, taking out a water bottle from the door. As he closed it, he heard movement from the couch. 

"Dents? Is that you?" The bassist sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I was j-just getting water, I didn't mean to wake you up..." Stuart chewed on his bottom lip nervously. 

"No, it's alright. Are you okay? Why're you up so late?" 

Stu shrugged, staring at his feet. "I just can't sleep sometimes." Murdoc nodded, cracking his back in obvious discomfort. 2D watched him, feeling guilty. After all, it was his fault he was stuck on the couch. "Murdoc?"

"Yeah?"

"You can...lay in your bed if you want. I feel bad making you sleep on the couch..." Stuart didn't make eye contact with the other man. 

"No it's alright. I'd feel bad making you sleep here." Murdoc ran a hand through his bed head. "I'm fine on here, Stu. Don't worry about me."

2D nodded, shifting his weight between his feet. "Well I, um...thought maybe...we could s-share the bed?" The tall boy regretted saying it, knowing the bassist would think he was weird. Especially after what he had told him earlier. 

"Oh." The satanist was taken aback a bit. "Yeah, sure, why not?" To Stuart's relief, Murdoc smiled and got up. He grabbed his pillow and the two walked back into Murdoc's room. 2D got into the bed, making sure he was far to one side. The bassist slid in beside him, leaving some space in the middle. 

It wasn't long before Stuart heard Murdoc snoring beside him, and he laughed quietly. He didn't understand how the man could fall asleep more easily. Stu turned towards the bassist, trying to make out the details of his face in the dark. The moonlight from the window barley illuminated the bedroom, but 2D's eyes adjusted until he could see the sleeping man. What about him it was, Stuart didn't know, but Murdoc was fascinating to him. He didn't mean to, but his hand reached out to touch the satanist face. It seemed like it was magnetic. Stuart sighed contently, admiring him. He was interrupted by Murdoc's arms reaching around him, pulling him closer. 2D gasped softly, his cheeks growing hot and red. He rested his head against the mans chest, the bassists arms enveloping him in a bear hug. Feeling so safe, so secure in the warm embrace, Stu finally drifted off to sleep.


	13. Great Red Storm

Stuart woke up in the early hours of the morning, smiling at Murdoc's sleeping face on the pillow next to him. He gently kissed his forehead, getting up and going into the kitchen. He decided he'd try to make breakfast again for the two of them. 

2D began getting ingredients out to make scrambled eggs, setting them down in the kitchen tables. He moved some mail out of the way, his own name on an envelope catching his eye. It was addressed to Murdoc, but on it read: IN REGARDS TO STUART POT. 2D gently peeled apart the adhesive, trying to make the tear as small as possible. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper, unfolding it carefully. His eyes quickly scanned over the words, and his mouth fell open. Stuart crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it onto the table, tears spilling out of his eyes. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed one of Murdoc's jackets, and quietly walked out the door. Snow fell around lightly him, and he his tears felt like they were frozen to his face as he made his way down the street. 

Murdoc didn't wake up until a couple hours later. He was confused at the empty space next to him in the bed. Another unusual thing was how eerily cold it was. He got out of bed, throwing on a sweatshirt and walking into the living room. "Dents?" He was only greeted by an open front door. The satanist quickly closed the source of the cold air, going into the kitchen. "Stu? You in here?" On the table was the crumpled piece of paper. Murdoc raised an eyebrow, picking it up and straightening it out. He read through it. 

In his hand, a detailed explanation of the accidents. And that he was relieved of his 'duty' of caring for Stuart. Murdoc realized what had happened, that Stu had seen it. He grabbed his shoes and bolted out the door, not bothering with a jacket. An inch of snow littered the ground, the temperature far below freezing He had to find the boy before the storm got any worse.


	14. Outer Space

Half an hour of searching, and still, nothing. Murdoc was frantic at this point. He'd gone about a mile from his house, no luck. He decided to head back and check the other direction, feeling absolutely hopeless. How could he have let this happen? Technically, he wasn't obligated to take care of Stuart anymore. Legally, that was true. But it tore him up inside thinking about Stu's inability to take care of himself and how helpless he probably was right now. 

The satanist point was made when he saw a hunched over figure in the alley way. He quickly ran over, grabbing the boy's shoulder. "Dents?"  He was answered with a rough shove backwards which caught him off guard. Murdoc fell backward onto his butt, groaning. He sat up slowly "Stu...don't act like this. Please."

"Don't act like this?" 2D's voice was hoarse from the cold, and the crying feeling stuck in his throat. "Don't act like what, Murdoc? Like you fucked up my life?" Hot tears stung his cheeks as they poured down his face. "Like I had a job and a future and that all wasn't ripped away from me by the same person that I have feelings for? How can I not act like that?" The blunette pushed himself up, snow falling off his shoulders. He walked out of the alleyway angrily but the bassist caught his wrist. 

"Stuart stop it! I'm sorry, okay?! I was going to tell you. I was. I just... I didn't know how! I care about you alright? And I didn't want to loose you." Murdoc's words didn't stop the boy from writhing his skinny arm out of the satanist's grasp. He glared at Murdoc, but behind it was pain and sadness than anger. 

"You're a fucking coward." 2D continued down the street, and the satanist could only stand there and watch. When he was almost out of view, Murdoc let the tears fall from his eyes and followed. He made a promise that Stu wouldn't be on the streets if he was around. And dammit, he intended to keep it.


	15. Sun Spots

2D walked down the sidewalk aimlessly, not knowing where the hell he was planing on going. The snow chilled him too the bone, and he knew wherever he was gonna end up, he should get there quick. There was only one other place he could think of, as much as he hated the thought. His parents house. 

It was around a mile away, and Stuart's clothes were soaked by the time he got there. He sighed in relief when he saw only his mothers car in the driveway, giving him the courage to knock. When the short, brunet woman opened the door, her mouth fell open. She glanced around before pulling her son inside. Murdoc watched from a couple yards away, relieved that he was gonna be warm and safe. At least, he thought he'd be. 

The satanist was fast asleep in his bed when he was shook awake by the sound of his phone. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He didn't recognize the caller ID, but picked up anyway. "Hello?"

"M-Murdoc...I-I...C-Can you.." Murdoc recognized the voice immediately. Stuart sounded absolutely desperate, and it worried the bassist. 

"Stu? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Murdoc shot out of bed, already making his way to the door to put his shoes on. 

"C-Can you come g-get me...p-please.." 2D proceeded to give the satanist the address, and the pain in his voice made Murdoc's heart sink. 

"Yeah, yeah Stu. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, basically running outside. He ran down the same path that him and Stu had taken before, skidding to a stop when he saw the boy sitting outside a familiar house. Murdoc hunched over in front of the blunette, panting. 

"Stu?" He puffed. "Stu are you okay?" 2D quietly sobbed into his hands, not acknowledging the satanist. Murdoc had wondered why he didn't just walk back, but he could now see that the boy was basically frozen in place. He gently rubbed his back. "Its alright, it's okay. I'll take you home." Murdoc gently picked the boy up, and though Stuart was much taller, the bassist had no problem carrying him. Not a word escaped either of their mouths the whole way home. 

When Murdoc got back to his house, he laid 2D in his bed. Pulling the covers over the boy, he kissed the top of his head. Stuart had cried himself to sleep, leaving no time for the satanist to ask him what had happened. Murdoc sat on the edge of the bed, softly combing his fingers through Stu's long blue hair. As he pushed it back from the boy's forehead, the bassist saw a vivid bruise forming on the pale skin around his right eye.


	16. Craters

When Stu woke up, he felt Murdoc's arm draped over his shoulder. For a second, a smile spread across his face. Just a second of happiness before the memories came flooding back. Stuart pushes the bassist arm off of him, anger building up inside him once again. The pain in his right cheekbone was searing, and a whimper escaped his lips as he slowly sat up. He pressed him fingertips under the skin of his eye, and the swelling was a reminder of last night. 

Everything was okay, 2D was laying in the guest room of his parents house. His mom surprising didn't give him a hard time, but in all honestly, he didn't expect her too. It's when he was awoken by the sound of the front door slamming that he knew the real problem had arrived. He heard his parents briefly arguing before his door was swung open. His father grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, landing a quick blow to his face before he could even react. Another kick to the ribs motivated him to get up and he managed to scramble out of the house. His dad basically chased him out, screaming obscenities at him the whole way out. And just like that, Stuart was out on the street again. And he only had person to turn to. One person that even thought at the moment, he felt like he hated, he knew cared about him. 

The blunette looked at the man next to him, his eyes tracing over the features on the green mans face. Stu let out a sigh, gently running a finger through the satanist's black fringe. He was still really angry, but it wasn't a white, hot anger like before. It was more numb now. Maybe it's because he's naive, or maybe just because Murdoc consistently was there for him time and time again. But he was starting to forgive him. Little by little. Of course, he sure as hell wouldn't let the bassist know that yet.


	17. Revolution

Murdoc's eyes opened to reveal an empty spot next to him, his heart racing. He sat up, his eyes scanning the room around him. "Stu!"

A faint voice answered from the living room. "I'm in here!" The satanist went into the living room to see 2D curled up on the couch. He was watching a zombie movie, and Murdoc took a seat on the farther end of the couch. As much as he hated to think of it, he knew him and then blunette needed to have a serious talk. 

"Stuart, we gotta talk about that happened." He got no response, 2D's eyes stayed on the screen. Murdoc let out a sigh. "I know you don't want to, but we have to. I'm sorry, okay? I wanted to tell you about the accidents...I really was. I just couldn't find a way. I'm sorry I hurt you. I just want what's best for you now, Stu. You gotta trust me."

2D turned his head to the man, tears threading to leak from his eyes. "Why should I trust you?"  It came out less threatening then he intended, more like an actual question. 

"Because I fucking love you, okay? I do. And I'm going to take care of you." Stuart's jaw hung open for a second, before he gently pulled Murdoc into a hug. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes but he didn't care. No one had ever, ever, told him that. And after everything, he was still glad that it was Murdoc. 

"I love you too, Murdoc."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have a Q and A up on my Wattpad profile if you have any questions about any of my works! Please go visit! (my Wattpad account has my same account name with all the same stories on it, just a different platform. So if you want to go give the story more love there too, feel free!) here’s the link! : https://my.w.tt/dIII0YSr6T


End file.
